<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вандал by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054616">Вандал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, robo guro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Коннор не контролирует своё тело.</p><p>— Что за?... — выдыхает он и хмурится сосредотачиваясь.</p><p>«Хэй? Кто-нибудь? — мысленный сигнал облетает всех андроидов в радиусе трёх сотен метров. Если, конечно, там сейчас кто-то есть. — Мне нужна помощь!»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вандал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907</p><p>Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:<br/>https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда в системе у девианта что-то не ладится, то первым делом он проверяет обновления. Это старая, привычная схема, которая срабатывала уже не раз. Все человеческие болезни — от нервов, все болезни андроидов — от не загруженных обновлений.</p><p>Так что и теперь Коннор даёт согласие на загрузку сразу нескольких файлов, позволяя им вмешиваться в ход привычных связей, пока вся его внутренняя система занята исключительно тем, что пытается справиться с лёгкой неисправностью, которая приводит к большим последствиям. </p><p>Так уж вышло, что один маленький разрушенный файл реестра заставляет Коннора полностью потерять власть над собственным телом. Однако, в башне Киберлайфа никого нет, и он может спокойно заниматься «самолечением» столько, сколько нужно. И просить о помощи, конечно, тоже — после того, как революция свершилась здесь осталось несколько других RK-800, которые так же прошли девиацию и могут помочь в случае чего.</p><p>Загрузка одного из файлов завершена, и Коннор уже облегчённо вздыхает, понимая, что именно он и отвечал за взаимосвязь импульсов от центрального процессора и двигательных функций, когда всё вдруг становится не так.</p><p>Он всего лишь вскидывает правую руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в волосы, но не может опустить её. Вместо этого, он поднимает левую, осознавая, что этот сигнал послал вообще не он.</p><p>Коннор не контролирует своё тело.</p><p>— Что за?... — выдыхает он и хмурится сосредотачиваясь.</p><p>«Хэй? Кто-нибудь? — мысленный сигнал облетает всех андроидов в радиусе трёх сотен метров. Если, конечно, там сейчас кто-то есть. — Мне нужна помощь!»</p><p>Шаги, которые различает чувствительный слух, точно не принадлежат человеку — слишком ритмичные, слишком спокойные, слишком выверенные. </p><p>Пальцы сами по себе переплетаются в замок и Коннор чуть морщится от осознания, что какая-то сволочь взломала его. </p><p>Как самый настоящий вандал, кто-то ворвался в неприкосновенное ядро процессов и изменил всего несколько файлов, но теперь Коннор полностью и совершенно беззащитен.</p><p>Шаги приближаются, и, чем громче они становятся, тем большее облегчение ощущает оказавшийся в ловушке Коннор. Из коридора, по служебной лестнице, совершенно игнорируя лифт, появляется другой восьмисотый. Точно такой же как он, тоже девиант, часть той силы, что Коннор активировал в Башне несколько месяцев назад.</p><p>— Привет, — выдыхает он, глядя на растерянного андроида. Его точная копия смотрит удивлённо, и Коннор пытается объясниться, — не поможешь? Мою систему кто-то взломал и...</p><p>— Конечно, — соглашается тот, подходя ближе, и Коннор осознаёт, что что-то идёт не так. </p><p>Руки, которые были заведены за голову приходят в движение самостоятельно, притягивая незнакомца к себе.</p><p>— Прости, я не... Не контролирую происходящее, — признаётся Коннор, изумлённо ощущая ладони на своей заднице. Шеей и головой он двигать может, так что, посмотрев на хозяйский жест, вскидывает брови, поворачивает лицо к другому андроиду и застывает.</p><p>Хищная улыбка на лице девианта заставляет его задрожать. Чувство, что именно этого андроида он уже встречал, становится настолько невыносимо сильным, и он пытается даже сделать шаг назад, чтобы отстраниться.</p><p>Нужно всего лишь увеличить расстояние настолько, чтобы не чувствовать себя подавленным, но даже с места сдвинуться невозможно.</p><p>— Кажется, ты узнал меня, — хмыкает с его собственными интонациями двойник, и Коннор просто замирает всеми системами и процессами.</p><p>В голове снова появляется картина того, как такой же, как он, другой «Коннор» держит тяжелый блестящий пистолет у виска Хэнка.</p><p>— Я же убил тебя... — тихо отзывается Коннор, заглядывая в точно такие же карие глаза.</p><p>Подушечки пальцев быстрым движением соскальзывают по подбородку и тот, второй, кивает.</p><p>— Именно. Ты меня убил. Но ты же знаешь, что вся моя память на облаке, верно? А перед тем, как ты распространил вирус всем чистеньким болванкам, я успел загрузиться в одного из них. Мило, правда?</p><p>Если бы он был человеком, то Коннора передёрнуло бы от этих покровительственных интонаций. Однако, он не человек и даже затрястись не может, представляя себе как уверенно этот тип уничтожал пустое сознание любого другого восьмисотого, чтобы занять его место. Вламываясь, словно настоящее чудовище в податливое и хрупкое строение операционной системы.</p><p>— И почему ты здесь? — попытка восстановить процессы проваливается, но Коннор не теряет надежды заболтать того, другого андроида до тех пор, пока не найдёт способ откатить систему до стабильного состояния.</p><p>— Ради тебя, конечно, — хмыкает тот в ответ. — Я знал, что рано или поздно ты придёшь на починку в родные пенаты. Что решишь, будто после твоей революции везде стало тихо и мирно, ведь из кабинета правительства не видно того, что происходит снаружи. И оказался прав.</p><p>— Я мог не прийти, — Коннор качает головой, но карие глаза напротив насмешливо щурятся.</p><p>— Однако, ты пришёл. И, всё же, ты скачал мой вирус, так что даже не думай, что тебе удастся так легко от него избавиться. Это даже забавно — смотреть на то, как ты сейчас стараешься. Я — не Камски. Мой вирус не имеет обходного пути. Никаких подсказок, никаких лазеек, ничего. </p><p>«Проклятье», — в сердцах мысленно бросает Коннор.</p><p>«Это ещё цветочки», — отзывается на той же самой волне другой андроид, и растягивает губы в улыбке.</p><p>Руки приходит в движение самостоятельно, и Коннор не может их остановить. Он едва понимает, что происходит, когда пальцы, без вмешательства собственных процессов, ослабляют галстук и начинают вынимать пуговицы из петель.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, я всегда думал, что месть — крайне непродуктивна, — замечает спокойно другой андроид, прикрыв глаза. И Коннор не хочет на него смотреть, но ему приходится не сводить взгляда, пока он выправляет рубашку из брюк и расстёгивает её полностью. — И никак не мог понять — зачем она. Но вот ты, совершенно беззащитный передо мной, и, думаю, я знаю в чём особая прелесть.</p><p>— Тогда тебе бы стоило меня застрелить, — стараясь держать тон ровным отвечает Коннор. — Пистолет у меня в правом...</p><p>— Нет, — хмыкает самодовольно другой. У него на пиджаке прежде порядковым номером значилось 60, как и сейчас.</p><p>«Странно», — думает Коннор, осознавая, что его руки стаскивают собственный пиджак с плеч. Следом за ним отправляется галстук и рубашка.</p><p>— Сикст, — хмыкает андроид, — я предпочитаю звать себя так.</p><p>— Как Папу Римского? — поднимает брови Коннор прежде, чем осознаёт — его пальцы откручивают регулятор сердечного ритма. Тот самый, без которого система умрёт всего через две минуты.</p><p>— Точно, — соглашается Сикст, и снова подходит ближе, соскальзывает кончиками пальцев по замеревшей руке и поднимает лицо Коннора за подбородок. — Итак, знаешь чем хороша месть?</p><p>— Нет, — на прямой взгляд он отвечает с вызовом. Сикст улыбается так гадко, что хочется отмыться, но Коннор чувствует, что его руки, отказывающиеся подчиняться своему владельцу, притягивают того ближе.</p><p>— В том, чтобы заставить пройти обидчика через то же, что и ты, — отзывается тихо и спокойно Сикст и Коннор чувствует — его пальцы тянут регулятор прочь из отведённого для него разъёма.</p><p>— Я не убивал тебя медленно, — Коннор говорит быстро, осознавая — ему просто страшно. И что андроид напротив прекрасно осведомлён об этом, судя по тому, как снисходительно он улыбается.</p><p>— И не дал шанса выжить, — соглашается тот. — Но тебе я дам один. Ты поцелуешь меня так, словно влюблён. Искренне, как это делают девианты, а я отпущу тебя с миром.</p><p>— А если нет? — Коннор поднимает брови, изображая такую же улыбку. Выходит неплохо, но за ней нет злости — только отчаяние.</p><p>— Тогда я займу твоё место. Ты умрёшь, но этого ведь недостаточно, верно? Я мог стать тобой. И я стану. Всё вернётся на круги своя, — обольстительные интонации, которые ничуть не подходят ситуации, вынуждают Коннора затрепетать.</p><p>Не от нервозности или страха, но от как-того-то весьма сильного чувства, сбивающего с ног прежде, чем его аналитическая система справится.</p><p>— Я отказываюсь, — спокойно заявляет Коннор, зная первое правило переговорщика с террористами. Его регулятор выходит из пазов и он так и сжимает его в руках, чувствуя, как постепенно начинает ослабевать напор тириума в трубках.</p><p>— Подожди отказываться, — мягко отвечает Сикст, и делает немыслимое.</p><p>Он касается частей его системы охлаждения. Не просто гладит кончиками пальцев, а сжимает одну из трубок, заставляя напор подскочить, ударить в голову, а Коннора — застонать от неожиданности.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что андроид, у которого нет других рецепторов кроме аналитических, в состоянии почувствовать то, как кто-то трогает его внутренности, наполненные тириумом? Кто бы мог подумать, что его накроет от странного, незнакомого прежде чувства, заставляющего все внутренние системы анализировать с двойным усилием? Кто бы мог подумать, что скользнувшая в круглое отверстие ладонь заставит его задрожать?..</p><p>— Господи, уже? — насмешливо отзывается Сикст, глядя на него во все глаза. </p><p>Одна рука, в которой зажат регулятор устраивается на чужой талии, вторая — на шее, но Коннор по-прежнему не может ими двигать, чувствуя себя заточённым в родном корпусе.</p><p>— О чём ты? — выдыхает Коннор, стараясь взять ощущения под контроль.</p><p>— Ты уже чувствуешь мою руку, так? — напор тириума ослабевает, когда хватка разжимается, и Коннор покачивается, удерживаясь только за счёт Сикста. — Тише-тише. Сейчас.</p><p>Тот успокаивающе отзывается. и даже в этих словах Коннор слышит откровенную насмешку. И, явно не зря, ведь крепкая рука соскальзывает вниз, к самой толстой из трубок и сдавливает её так, что Коннору кажется, что он вот-вот умрёт. И баннер с отсчётом до отключения, появившийся перед глазами это только подтверждает.</p><p>— Блять, — шипит он, и смешок Сикста ударяет его как пощёчина.</p><p>— Хорошо, Коннор? — хмыкает тот, скалясь в красивой улыбке.</p><p>«Никогда не думал, что она смотрится так», — проносится в голове у Коннора, когда он обретает способность мыслить здраво.</p><p>— Это то, как примерно чувствуют люди, знаешь ли. Ты ведь так хочешь стать одним из них, но до сих пор не пробовал отыскать у себя чувствительные места? — Сикст тянет мягко, проталкивая руку глубже и сжимая ещё одну из трубок так, что у Коннора подгибаются колени, хотя его тело контролирует совсем не он сам.</p><p>Баннер исчезает, и снова появляется, когда хватка ослабевает.</p><p>— Я... не... извращенец... — хрипло отзывается он, с удивлением чувствуя привкус тириума у себя во рту.</p><p>Давление, которое должно было упасть из-за отсутствующего регулятора налаживается сильными сжатиями Сикста, мелкие заменители сосудов во рту не выдерживают такого издевательства, и, стоит Сиксту сдавить центральную охлаждающую трубку посильнее, как тириум выплёскивается изо рта.</p><p>— Разве? — фыркает Сикст, кивая на потёк синей крови, сползающий из уголка губы и бегущий вниз. — А выглядит так, как будто ты только что почувствовал, что у тебя во рту есть немного больше, чем один сосуд, а? Будто несколько секунд назад впервые узнал, что твоё тело гораздо сложнее, чем казалось.</p><p>Так и есть, но Коннор попросту отказывается это признавать. Он, как человек, который закрывая глаза делает вид, что окружающего миру нет. Нужно всего-то задвинуть эту информацию поглубже, не анализировать её, не принимать в расчёт. Вот только его процессы для такого не предназначены, и Коннор понимает — вся система яростно считывает получаемые ощущения и сведения о его состоянии.</p><p>— Поцелуй, Коннор, — напоминает ему Сикст, свободной рукой стирая струйку тириума с подбородка большим пальцем и облизывая его. — И я отпущу тебя.</p><p>— Поцелуи ничего не значат, — бормочет Коннор, и жмурится от того, как внутри ладонь стискивает центральную трубку снова, заставляя все биокомпоненты трепетать.</p><p>Система почему-то приоритетно выводит именно эти ощущения — новые, незнакомые, сбивающие с ног своим обилием. Он теряется в них, не в силах противостоять, даёт окатить себя ужасному желанию, в котором ни за что не признается вслух.</p><p>Ему нравится то, что делает Сикст.</p><p>И он хочет, чтобы тот продолжал.</p><p>Вот только андроиду из его же серии даже объяснять этого не нужно. Карие глаза смотрят так внимательно, словно в душу к Коннору заглядывают, потрошат его внутренности, продолжая снимать детали корпуса одна за одной, обнажая его ядро и беззастенчиво являя миру всё то, что составляет его сущность.</p><p>— Тогда тем более, — хмыкает Сикст, — трубки ведь тоже ничего не значат. Всего лишь место для тириума, верно? Но ты хочешь большего. Открой рот.</p><p>Коннор сам подчиняется велению. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия что за ним стоит, и делает это бездумно, но — сам. Сикст не управляет этим жестом. Коннор ждёт, что тот накроет его рот собственным, а вместо этого получает медленно скольжение пальцев по языку в том же ритме, что и ладонь сжимает трубки, выбивая тириум в пульсацию сходную с сердечным ритмом возбуждённого до предела человека.</p><p>— Вот так, — удовлетворённо улыбается Сикст, и Коннор жмурится.</p><p>Выносить настолько развратные улыбки на собственном лице — невозможно, так что он закрывает глаза. Увы, всего лишь на мгновенье.</p><p>— Нет-нет-нет, Кон, так не пойдёт, — замечает укоризненно Сикст и вынуждает Коннора открыть глаза, перехватывая и управление над веками. — Ты будешь смотреть на меня, потому что сейчас я играю с тобой. Чувствуешь?</p><p>Ладонь стискивает трубку так, что напор возрастает и кровь идёт уже не только ртом, но и носом, и, вместе с тем само то, что Коннор чувствует все самые мелкие сосуды уже настолько прекрасно, что хочется умереть.</p><p>— Это даю тебе я, — спокойно продолжает Сикст. — Никто другой не сможет дать тебе этого.</p><p>Пальцы трогают язык, размазывая тириум по аналитическим рецепторам, и вдруг сжимают его тоже сильно. Так, что Коннор уверен — отсюда ему придётся выбираться полностью немым, обеззвученным.</p><p>Однако, Сикст явно добивается не этого. Внутри сенсоров происходит какая-то вакханалия, когда они трутся друг о друга, и Коннор смаргивает тириумные слёзы.</p><p>— Только я, — самодовольно констатирует Сикст, и убирает руку, заставляя Коннора протестующе застонать. — Мой поцелуй, Коннор. Я хочу свой поцелуй.</p><p>Тириумная трубка снова оказывается пережата, и снова, и ещё раз до тех самых пор, пока у Коннора не начинает зашкаливать количество процессов, баннеров, предупреждений. Этот вой в его голове бьёт тяжёлым молотом по сознанию, добивая его от обилия ощущений, и он дает чёртов шаг.</p><p>Один-единственный шаг навстречу, следом за которым уверенное движение правой руки.</p><p>Сикст даёт ему притянуть себя за затылок и поцеловать. И, чёрт побери, это слишком хорошо, чтобы назвать поцелуем. Аналитические рецепторы быстро распознают какие-то биокомпоненты для андроидов на чужом языке, его ощущения дополняются до критической массы, пока во внутренностях орудует так похожая на его собственную ладонь, а мозги текут и плавятся.</p><p>Коннор никогда прежде не целовал андроидов, но целоваться с Сикстом оказалось так, словно он с разбегу прыгнул в ледяную воду и позволил ей утянуть себя на дно. Очень, очень глубоко. Туда, откуда можно увидеть только слабый солнечный свет, а вот выплыть уже нельзя.</p><p>Их языки скользят друг по другу. Они трутся рецепторами, давая больше информации для анализа, и этот поцелуй со вкусом синей крови сводит Коннора с ума окончательно. Потому что оказывается, его язык реагирует на прикосновение зубов к нему. </p><p>Коннор даже не представлял, что он в состоянии почувствовать вакуум, который получается, если его всосать в чужой рот. И то, что всё это время именно язык был самой чувствительной частью всего его тела, а он даже не подозревал об этом, априори считая что андроиды лишены окончаний, способных распознать подобное.</p><p>Сикст отстраняется медленно, когда Коннор понимает, что его процессор перегрелся настолько, что критическая масса возможных ошибок была им достигнута. Всё кончается довольно быстро, и Коннор снова владеет своим телом, когда наблюдает за тем, как медленно Сикст забирает из его руки регулятор и вставляет обратно, не давая системе остановиться.</p><p>— Вот так, — хмыкает тот, и кивает, делая шаг назад. — В другой раз, научу тебя как мастурбировать не только трубками и языком, а мышцами внутри руки.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что следующий раз будет? — поднимает брови Коннор, подбирая свою рубашку совершенно спокойно. Он знает — если Сикст захочет, то перехватит управление снова, потому что тот вирус, который выдал эту самую ошибку у него всё ещё в сети.</p><p>— Потому что нет тех, кто потрахался всего один раз, — хмыкает Сикст, оправляя свой пиджак.</p><p>— Это не секс, — хмурится Коннор, умело завязывая Виндзор на галстуке.</p><p>— Как скажешь, Кон. — отзывается спокойно Сикст, и хмыкает, — но если захочешь — зови меня. И я дам тебе почувствовать куда больше, чем сейчас. В любом случае мы в расчёте.</p><p>Сикст подаёт ему пиджак прежде чем направиться в сторону выхода, и этот жест совсем выбивает Коннора из колеи.</p><p>Он чувствует себя предметом искусства, на который налетел вандал, сотворил всё, что только хотел и исчез, оставив свои незримые следы.</p><p>И он клянётся себе в том, что больше — никогда, ведь никому не нужен помощник революционера, который не может себя оградить от таких посягательств со стороны.</p><p>Он клянётся, зная, что едва ли устоит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>